


Dragon Rider

by Aichi



Series: Shiralua Kink Prompts [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Large Insertion, Light Bondage, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: The best part about being a shapeshifter is redefining the limits of your own body. (Prompt #2: Breathplay)





	Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, when I say Large Insertion, I mean, like. It's Fucking Big. Also I'm not the one who comes up with these titles. Don't blame me. Anyway, this is just porn. I'm aiming to make these prompts a nice mix of Plot and No Plot.
> 
> Also additional minor warning for a tiny bit of blood. Not from anywhere sexual, I promise.

“ _Please_.”

It takes so much effort just for Luard to force the word out that he doesn’t even have the strength left to be embarrassed by it. The problem isn’t even Shiranui’s tail curled around his throat – it’s simply draped there more than anything, although the threat of squeezing is ever-present – nor is it the blunt, tapered tip prodding curiously at his lips. Those things are distracting, yes, but they’re near impossible to focus on when it feels like the dragon’s cock might tear him open at the slightest movement.

Luard’s whole body is buzzing with the transformative magic that allows him to stretch to accommodate Shiranui’s size, but even that isn’t enough to stop him from tensing up around the massive shaft filling him, nor are Shiranui’s gentle reminders to _just_ _relax, it’ll be easier_ , _you can do it_. He’s not really sure that he _can_ , despite his partner’s confidence; he’s taken it all the way inside, yes, but it’s so big, _too big_ , and every muscle in his body feels stretched to the limit, all desperate to squeeze it out again. Not that he stands a chance of that either, with his bound hands trapped between his own back and Shiranui’s broad chest, the dragon’s hands carefully supporting his hips as the tail tip continues its exploration, tracing around his jaw before returning to tease at his lips again.

It’s all _too much_. Luard’s hips are frozen, locked painfully in place by the impossibly large intrusion stretching him so wide that he can’t even move enough to fuck himself against it. Any motion at all is enough to set his body on fire as his muscles shift against the shaft, and he can’t even look down to see if it’s really as deep in as it feels, if it’s really filling him almost up to his chest and distending his belly as it pushes his organs aside.

“Please _what_ , hmm?”

Shiranui’s voice startles him, and a small gasp of surprise turns immediately into a pained, aroused moan as his chest jerks around the dragon’s cock. He struggles to respond, and the words _please fuck me_ die in his throat, because he’s not sure if he can get them out without breaking, not sure if he could take it even if he does; he’s already so close to falling apart.

He’s just so _full_ , every part of him, his own cock standing hard and straining and untouched between his legs, practically forgotten when his entire being is consumed with just _existing_ , trying to hold himself together in the face of the overwhelming pleasure and pain that burns in equal measure through him with every involuntary shudder and twitch.

“Not talking, hmm?” the dragon purrs against his shoulder, and Luard wants to cry that he _can’t_ , he can’t do _anything_ , but if he starts sobbing then that’s just going to make everything _feel_ so much more, and then he really will collapse, and the mental image of his limp form held up only by a giant dragon cock spearing him through is too much for him to even begin to face.

The tail curls under his jaw and pushes his head back, and he chokes out a gasp as the tiny motion ripples through every inch of his body.

“I can feel you breathing,” Shiranui whispers, his teeth scraping gently, _dangerously_ against Luard’s skin.

Luard isn’t sure _what_ he can feel anymore, really, because it’s near impossible to distinguish individual sensations when his entire body is crying out at once, and he can’t tell how much of the desperate, overpowering _fullness_ is actually due to Shiranui’s presence and how much is his own overwhelmed imagination, unreal yet inescapable. It’s like something is pressing against his lungs from the inside, the sheer size of it forcing his back straight and making him struggle to take even the shallowest breaths without risking tearing himself apart. Claws graze lightly over the bare skin of his hips, leaving stinging trails in their wake, and the tip of Shiranui’s tail cups his still-tilted chin, holding him effortlessly in place as tears start to find their way, unbidden, into the corners of his eyes.

“I’m going to try something,” Shiranui murmurs, breath ghosting against Luard's neck. “Open wide.”

The dragon’s tail snakes back up to his lips, prodding more insistently this time, but there’s no room left for Luard to _think_ about it, not when every part of him is so _full_ and even his skull feels tighter with the strain of trying to hold himself together. His mouth simply falls open with a quiet, obedient moan, and the tail offers him a brief pat on the cheek as a reward.

“Very good.” The warmth in his partner’s voice is obvious, and his heart might have swelled with pride if it didn’t feel like it was currently being crushed inside his chest.

Then, without hesitation, Shiranui pushes his tail into Luard’s mouth.

Immediately, Luard gags, throat clenching with the shock of the sudden intrusion. From there, everything happens at once, his body running on pure instinct as it retches violently, chest heaving with the effort of fighting back against the thick, scaled length already attempting to work its way further in, and suddenly every part of him is on fire with pain as he moves and stretches around Shiranui’s cock. It’s too much, he thinks, _too much_ , he’s going to break, even with the magic helping spread him open, he can’t take the pressure on his spine and hips or the invasive, crushing feeling of fullness taking over every inch of his chest and forcing the air out of him – and now he can’t even _try_ and take a breath because the tail is already what must be several inches down his throat and _still moving_ and now he’s stretching _there_ too, being pulled apart at both ends with an all-consuming, white-hot pain that fills his brain with static.

Shiranui moans deeply, and Luard’s throat convulses as the dragon’s hips rock up against his ass, a weak, desperate splutter escaping around the tail as it pushes deeper still, trapping his tongue flat against the floor of his mouth. It locks his head firmly in place as it straightens out, as if he was skewered straight through on a spit, and his cheeks prickle with heat at both the thought of his body stretched out and on display like this, and the not-so-friendly reminder from his lungs that they need air, and _soon_.

It’s impossible, though, because his body isn’t his own anymore, his control long since stripped away as Shiranui claims him both outside and in. No amount of tugging against his restraints will free his wrists, and his legs are equally useless when all his muscles are already stretched to the limit trying to accommodate the dragon’s cock. It’s like his body is just a shell for Shiranui to fill, to fuck, and even though all he’s doing is gently rolling his hips, the motion still reverberates through every inch of Luard’s being.

“Luard–”

Accompanied by a fierce groan, Shiranui’s claws clench firmly at his hips, but the sharp, biting pain only registers for a moment as his brain reminds him with increasing urgency that he _can’t breathe_. Even _that_ , though, seems too hard to focus on, his mind a haze of pain and desperation and confusion, torn between too many sensations even after having finally given up on trying to understand the way his organs are wrapped around the massive length pressing into them. Somehow, too, beneath all of it, he’s still aroused, his own erection standing hard and leaking and neglected between his legs – but it’s not like he would have the strength to reach for it even if he was unbound, anyway. The more his throat heaves uselessly against Shiranui’s tail, the more his energy simply drains out of him, his body wasting away under the stress of its own defences.

Dark, fuzzy spots are starting to crowd out his vision, and it’s almost a blessing, because it’s one less sense to worry about. His lungs are far too tight and small and hot in his chest, and the scales in his throat seem, despite their smoothness, like they’re scraping and grating against him as he chokes. Like his stomach, his throat feels distended, bulging unnaturally around its intrusion, but of course, he can’t even raise his hands to check, feel it for himself, and it’s getting harder and harder all the time to fight it, to try to stay aware of everything, or _any_ thing, and he finds himself wishing Shiranui would touch his cock, please, just a little, even as– as he–

The tail comes out in one single, smooth movement, but to Luard it feels like it’s tearing his throat apart as it goes.

His body _heaves_ , drool leaking from his mouth and dribbling down his chin as he coughs, splutters, his own heartbeat roaring in his ears as air rushes almost painfully back into his chest. Even though he’s still impaled on Shiranui’s cock, he suddenly feels so _empty_ , and his lungs being crushed against his ribcage don’t seem to matter at all as he instinctively gulps down air. Shoulders trembling, he swallows again and again, a few stray tears finally escaping from his still-unfocused eyes.

It takes a while for his head to finally fall forward again, and even by then his breath is still coming in deep, desperate gasps, his mind white and empty and barely conscious of anything at all.

“Luard...?” A voice asks. Shiranui’s voice. It sounds very far away.

Summoning all his strength, he manages a weak mumble in response, and as if on cue, his body starts to wake up.

The first thing he notices is that one of his hips is bleeding, a small, shallow scar leaking a few red drops onto his pale skin. It doesn’t seem to hurt, really, at least not compared to everything else, and as his breathing evens out, he slowly becomes more and more aware of himself – how scraped and burned his throat feels, and how Shiranui’s presence is still filling him, straining him, even if he’s finally starting to adjust to it a little. It really is practically holding him upright at this point, almost like it’s starting to become one with him.

He should be embarrassed, probably, but the idea feels relaxing somehow.

“If you’re alright, but you can’t speak,” Shiranui’s voice says, sounding a lot closer this time, and edged with something that his tired brain just barely identifies as concern, “can you nod your head a little? Just a tiny bit is enough.”

He does, and it hurts, but the relieved rumble in Shiranui’s throat makes it worth it.

“Would you like to keep going, then?”

Luard’s chest clenches at the question, a hot flush covering his skin as he suddenly becomes deeply, intimately aware of just how hard Shiranui’s cock still is inside him, how he’s barely actually been fucked at all despite his exhaustion – and, perhaps belatedly, how his own erection is still throbbing between his legs, untouched.

Weakly, he nods again, and Shiranui’s teeth scrape against his shoulder as the dragon grins in response.

“Glad to hear it. I intend to test that magic of yours to its limit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M DEEPLY (heh) SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WANTED AN ENTIRE SEX SCENE. THAT WASN'T REALLY THE POINT OF THIS WORK but listen. Stay tuned for... some other prompts later on. There may be some things relevant to your interests.
> 
> Twitter: @cosmowreath


End file.
